Ask Sentinel
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Like the title Says I Suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Cybertron for Sentinel Prime ..Well as normal as a Magnus fill in ,Ultra Magnus ended up badly injured ...Again as the blue and white bot was doing political business on some planet ..but appearently the prince of that planet was in the middle of a prank war with his brother..and Ultra Magnus got caught in a prank short circuiting him."when that mech gets better I'm booking for a vacation!" the blue mech grumbled as Jazz walked in with yet another pile of Datapads."Yo SP more datapads for ya..and some femme wanted me to give this one to you first" the white mech said smiling handing him a Blue and Green datapad. "Thanks Jazz...Now if you excuse me I got a slag ton of Datapads to do" the fill in Magnus said with a sigh looking at said datapads.

"Don' go dyin' Sentinel" the elite ninja said laughing alil causing the blue plow truck to glare at him "GET THE FRAG OUT NOW!" he shouted and Jazz ran out closing the door. Sighing Sentinel looked at the blue and green datapad and turned it on seeing bright purple glyphs "Whoever owned this is must've made it herself"he thought reading it and was abit surprised on what was written on it _'If you don't want to continue your mountain of datapads press yes,if you WANT to continue into a boredum forced Stasis press no'_. The blue mech looked to the pile of Datapads he was given.."one little break wouldn't hurt" he said pressing the 'YES' on the datapad it scrolled to a new part of intructions '_You pressed 'yes' Nice choice ..OK Press the words 'whistle''_ a blue didget did just that _'now wait a few astro seconds'._

"I got a weird feeling about this" the prime sighed saying to himself and looked up when the door to the Magnus' office he was in open to see a Red,Blue and dark gray Turbo huski-tron that looked like it went up to his middle upper leg. "Sentinel Prime:Follow" it said and to think the bot's life couldn't get anymore weirder!. Getting up Sentinel followed the dog to some unknown room that looked like aTV Studio? "What the pit? Why am I here?" he asked walking over to a chair and taking a seat in said chair.

"To do a 'Ask Sentinel Prime'" a female voice said causing the blue mech to look around for the source"Where are you?" he asked optics narrowing.

" Over here you" a second female sounded from afew feet away and Sentinel almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in...few feet away were two human girls one was white with blonde hair with Gray,Red,Blue and Green bangs wearing a greyish white shirt with a Mickey Mouse head on the center of it,blue jeans also she ware black and pink shoes staring at him with blue second woman was a Black chick wearing a dark grey long sleaved shirt with darker grey stripes on it,black skirt and boots that went up to her knees her jet black hair in a pony tail that went pass her shoulders,brown eyes staring at the blue mech also.

" Who the pit are you two fleshbags?" Sentinel asked frowning HOW on Cybertron did two humans get onto the planet let alone pass alot of mechs and femmes on this planet!?.

"I'm Soniccouples10 but you can call me Lori or Sonic or SC and this is Lexiscreamer987 or as I call her Lexi" the Blonde woman said jesturing to herself and the girl next to her.

"OK" the prime said eyeing the two human femmes " What is this 'Ask Sentinel' thing?" he asked leaning back crossing his arms across his chasis seriousness in his voice.

"Well Fans asks you questions by putting them in Private messaging, they won't be innappropriate mind you, and you got to answer them no skipping them" Lori said giving a stern glare at the end of the sentince.

" Yeah no Lying mr or we tell Ultra Magnus you didn't finish your datapad work" Lexi said crossing her arms.

"You femmes sure know how to motivate someone"

"We know" both humans said high fiving eachother " So you in?" the blonde asked looking at the prime with a thought for a moment and nodded "Sure but please tell when they come up" he said starting to stand up. Lexi ninja jumped onto the mech's shoulder and pointed to the green and blue datapad. "just keep that Datapad and it'll go off letting you know you got questions to answer alright?" she said.

" Alright well I got tons of work to do then check on Ultra Magnus that old mech is gonna give me a spark attack" the blue mech grumbled walking the blue prime was gone Lexi looked toward Lori " you forgot to mention stuff didn't you?" she asked eyeing the blonde girl with a stern look.

" Yes the questions will only be k-T and he has to answers six or seven questions each time that's the limit" Lori said smiling then eyes suddenly widening "Scrap I forgot to tell him not to tell anyone! Lexi you send out the rules for the fans!" the white girl shouted running after Sentinel but not before glowing turning into a purple femme with yellow optics and running towards Ultra Magnus' office.

" This will be a interesting story" Lex said typing the rules to send out to all the fans that might be interested...very interesting indeed.

**A/N: PHEW! this took me forever! OK incase you didn't get the rules Private Message them only ,no innappropriet questions and there will only be six to seven questions for each chapter I Own nothing! The TF characters belongs to Hasbro! And Lexiscreamer987 Hope you like that you get to help **


	2. First set of questions

It was late in the night in Detroit all was quiet except for either those leaving their work or cars one car imparticular a blue plow truck with some orange and grey plows was driving alil fast but didn't run over anyone..yet but the 'driver' of the plow truck didn't care at the moment as he was heading towards some werehouse.

As the plow arrived at said wearhouse the garage like door opened allowing it inside then the vehicle transformed into a 32 foot tall blue robot with a few orange and grey on places two sets of antenna (that's what I call them) on his head. "OK this is the last place I had it when I was giving these bots report pads to fill out" the mech said as he started looking around for a blue and green datapad with purple glyphs on it.

" Looking for something Sentinel?" A gruff voice asked startling the elite mech nearly out of his armor. Turning towards the voice Sentinel saw the Autobot medic Ratchet,the old mech was holding the datapad he had been looking for! "Where'd did you find that?" he asked walking towards the older mech who handed him the datapad. " Bumblebee,Jazz and Sari tried to hack into it I took it from them before they could..even people like you need privacy" the red and white bot said just as thunder started rolling.

" Umm...Is it OK if I stay til the storm ends?" Sentinel asks just as thunder sounds again along with Lightning flashing,he REALLY hated Storms.

" Yes but after the storm is over you leave" Ratchet said turning to leave to his room but stopped a few inches into the doorway turning towards the blue Elite mech " That Datapad has been pinging five times you might want to check it" with that he left to his room.

Once he was alone Sentinel sat down on the stone couch,crossed his legs and turned on the datapad using the password Lori and Lexi gave him."OK lets get this over with" he said to himself reading the first question.

**Tinyterror asks:**

**why did you react so badly about Blackaracnia being Elita-1? And why didn't you try to look past her organic side like Optimus did?**

Sentinel frowned at the question in thought as he remembered that day...After thinking for a few earth minutes he started to answer the question.

**Dear Tinyterror, I guess I reacted badly because I was shocked plus I felt abit mad that she was alive all along! and Optimus NEVER ONCE Told me!...I was her friend too...I could've atleast been clued in...And I'm still huanted by that day! I onc dreamt that it was me that took Elite-1's place! Maybe I should've Then she wouldn't have had to feel betrayel and hurt ...It should've been me it was my fraggin' idea! not theirs...**

By the end of the answer the blue mech was close to crying but shook his head to clear only been two weeks since he descovered Elita or as she goes by now 'Blackarachnia' was alive he was stil hurt that Optimus didn't tell him..." Right Next question before I get teary optic".

**Transformers901 asks:**

**Sentinel why are you such a bully?**

OK..That stung abit.A Bully? he wasn't a bully was he?.Sentinel thought over this question long and hard realising he was a bully...but he wasn't the only one.

**Dear Transformers901, **

**If I maybe SO bold to answer your Question Picture this..If you were bullied also wouldn't YOU be one also as a act of revenge? what's that saying you humans use? 'A eye for an eye'? Yeah it's like that..Even Optimus bullied me ...so why not do payback?**

With a sigh Sentinel went on to the next Question not noticing a small figure read over his shoulder,being to ocuppied with the fan questions on the datapad to pay attention to anything down he found and frowned and the small figure to hold back a laugh.

**SilverDragon147 asks:**

**Sentinel bro why can't you drive?**

Hey he can Drive..Just the roads on this planet are primus danged slippery in the rain here.

**HEY! You try driving with slippery roads you ain't use to pal! and see how you like it! oh wait you can't so Mute up and laugh I'll hunt you down you organic!**

Sari frowned at the Elite Autobot's answer and shook her head clenching the side of her pink nightgown in a fist. "Hey no need to be mean you big jerk" she said alerting Sentinel of her pressence."Why are you awake?and how long have you been there!?" the blue mech asked standing up from the couch facing the young techno organic. the eight yearold didn't answer right away as she slid down to stand where the cybertronian was just sitting a few seconds ago.

" in order 1: I had to use the bathroom but noticed you were here so I checked what you were doing and 2: I been there since Transformers901 question which BTW you really should talk it out instead of the 'eye for an eye' thing"

"You should just head to bed I need to answer these questions then leave once this storm is over" Sentinel said sitting down next to her going back to the datapad." PLEASE can I stay? I want to see the questions too Please? Please? Please?" Sari half begged half asked giving the puppy dog look.

"...Alright fine but after you get off to recharge I don't want slag from Optimus or Bumbler"

the blue mech said as the young femme crawled onto his lap and started climbing towards his shoulders,forcing back a shudder of a organic climbing on him he looked at the next quest.

**Sunstone-TF asks:**

**Sentinel...Why do you have a Cosmic Rust Cannon?**

Blue optics widened at this one,how did they know about that? he never uses it! with a gulp and a shake of his helm,Sentinel steeled himself and answered.

**Well Sunstone to be honest I was given it by the Autobot Council as a 'procaution' if a con ever tried to attack all at once..but I don't ever use it unless I have no choice..I use my lance and shield mostly but never that damn cannon..That is all.**

" Well one more question left you better-" The Elite Guards mech said but stopped himself seeing Sari asleep leaning on his head..." OK Answer this then take the kid to berth or bed whatever" he mumbled going to the question that happened to be the last one.

**Thundertigress asks:**

**Say Sentinel how come you can't let go of the past and forgive Optimus?**

Sentinel sighed a frown once again finding it's way onto his face plate,He would forgive him but the betrayel was still fresh.

**Thundertigress I'll forgive Optimus once he apologises for keeping the secret about Elita-1/Blackarachnia being alive! by then I'll forgive him and I have the tendacy to to hold a grudge so it's hard to let go...**

With that done turning off the datapad,and sub spacing it Sentinel took Sari to her room tucking her may not show it but the blue mech really liked kids it took ALOT to keep himself from yelling at the others for dragging a eight stellarcycles old femme into this!. "Well Storms over I'm off" Sentinel whispered before leaving the girl's room then the earth bound bots base back to the Elite Guard.

ME: OH my GOD THIS TOOK FOREVER! OK You know the rules PM the questions! and Review what you think of it I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONGS TO HASBRO!


	3. Chapter 3

" JAZZ!,JETTWINS! Give me back that data pad!" Sentinel shouted as he chased said mechs down the hall of the ship they were on as they are on Earth. Those three stole the datapad from his room just as he got back from patrolling with Optimus ,him and the younger prime actually been getting along after the plow truck apologized for what he said stellar cycles ago. "I Mean it or I put you three next to Blitzwing in the brig!"

"Yeah right SP-ugh!" Jazz shouted not looking where he was going and looked to see what or who he bumped into and his optics widened behind his vizor at who he saw it was,There with a frown on his faceplates , a nuetral expression was Ultra Magnus."And what" he started looking between his four soldiers "Is going on here?,Sentinel at ease" the blue,orange and grey mech stood out of his salute pose a nervous smile on his face plates,Primus he felt like a youngling just a second ago.

"We being messing around Ultra Magnus sir" the Jettwins said at the same time.

"Wha' they said Ultra Mag" Jazz said getting up but then noticed the blue and green datapad wasn't in his left servo anymore.'Where it go?' he thought as he looked around for it.

*Ping* *Ping* was heard and all mechs looked the datapad in Ultra Magnus's right servo .When Jazz bumped into him he caught it before it could fall and break. "Who's is this?"the blue and white mech asked.

"Mine sir I was trying to get it back from these three it's private and uhh..." Sentinel said nervously,lately the blue mech has been secretive everyone not just the jettwins and Jazz have been wondering what is written in that colorful datapad. "Here you go Sentinel Prime" the older mech said walking over and handing the younger mech the pad. " Thankyou sir" the plow truck said relieved. " If you don't mind sir I need to do something" Nodding in understanding Ultra Magnus allowed the prime to leave to his room.

When he got to his room Sentinel turned on his lights while his door slid closed. "Stupid mechs just LOVE to pick on me! Ugh!...well might aswell answer these pings"

"we can help" two voices said at the same time causing the blue mech to jump in surprise and looked to see Sari and a teenage girl wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star on it,pink skirt and shoes her brown hair stopped a few inches above the shoulders and she had dark blue eyes.

"Sari? What? HOW you get in here?! and who the frag is this?!" Sentinel said walking over to his berth where the two organics sat at. "One: we came in from the vents two: Watch your languege and her name is Sophia she's a friend of 'Soniccouples10' whoever he or she is and Is here to help with your set of Questions you got." Sari replied pointing to the ceiling and then to the older girl next to her.

"...I don't need help answering" he grumbled crossing his arms.

"I could Tell Sonic and Lexi to allow Dares-actually not a bad idea" Sophia said pulling out a note pad and writing down on it. Sentinel just sat down infront his berth and turned on the datapad to get this over with. "OK lets see what the first question is I only got two this time" he said as both humans climbed on to his shoulders to see the questions.

**Autobot Slipstream**

A pair of optics and two human eyes widened but continued to read.

**I'm going to ask and Sentinel before you ask no my name is not because I like Autobots AND Decepticons, Slipstream is my name and I've been around a lotonger than that Seeker clone! I get asked that A LOT.**

The blue mech blinked twice as the two humans shared a look

**So one. Do the Jettwins ever prank you? I mean c'mon you're such a jerk you would totally deserve it.**

**Second, why do you always act as if you're so much better than Optimus? Because you're not.**

**Last, do you know that Jazz tunes out half of what you say and the Jettwins would rather work on Earth instead of directly under you? **

**Okay that got long but my questions are dead serious.**

With a frown on his face plate Sentinel started to answer the questions

**To the oh so Blunt Slipstream,**

**one: YES the jettwins prank me! But I let SOME slide being as they are pretty much teenagers or just entered Teenage years in Cybertronian terms..that and I use to be a prankster aswell..I just hope they never find my list of pranks I kept from my achademy days..**

**two: It's called Sheilding if you were compared to your friend since academy days and your self esteem was low wouldn't YOU act like you were actually better then everyone to feel better!?**

**three: I Actually kinda figured Jazz tune me out with all the music he listens to...and Wow am I REALLY that bad! **

Sentinel vented a sigh as he finished the three questions "OK Mental note Be less of a Afthead apparently"

"Aww Come on Sentinel" Sari started hugging the mech's face from where she sat on his shoulder."You're not so bad if you have a soft spot for kids" she said remembering the night few weeks ago.

"Aww Sentinel you old Softy" Sophia giggled

" OK next question!" the blue mech said quickly as the two girls on his shoulders giggled

**9Tail-Vixen asks**

**Hey Sentinel...**

**Did you know the cake was a lie?**

**P.S. Did you seriously become the Magnus?**

"What Cake?" the prime asked looking up from the datapad confused as Sari & Sophia just shrugged and the blue mech looked down at the blue & Green pad and starting writing with the stylist.

**Nice name 9Tails-Vixen Seriously, **

**Anyway what cake? and Yes but only temperaly only until Ultra Magnus was OK again I Swear I'm surprise he doesn't go INSANE with all the stupid council members-Minus Perceptor ofcourse- always bugging him! Yeesh don't get me started!...Anyway I don't think I'm ready to lead the whole planet of Cybertron.**

" OK See I didn't need help!"

"Dare I mention you were about to go crazy when you were compared to your childhood friend Optimus? don't think we didn't notice mr 'Ego'" the brown haired girl said giving a stern glare. Sentinel frowned as stood up the two humans still on his shoulders and set the data pad on the nightstand. "I should take you two back to Optimus' team" he said before leaving his room and the ship..what none of them knew was that three certain mechs were listening in the whole time.

"ah feel like a afthead now" Jazz said

"We being feeling that too" Jetfire said as his brother frowned and said "I not being believe he has fans,Ow!" Jetstorm said before his brother elbowed him.

"We need to tell the others" Jazz said and the three mechs went to do just that.

_ME: OK In the next chapter We'll have guest stars so you can give them dares or Questions along with Sentinel..I DON'T OWN ANYONE! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO & Transformers901!_

_Lexi: And you can add a few dares for Sentinel to do! BUT they have to be appropreit! That is all!_


End file.
